Flesh to Metal
by RedStar101
Summary: Private David Mitchell, a US Marine is assigned to NEST and is ordered to go on a Solo Mission with one of the Autobots, unknown to him his life is about to change drastically.


**Transformers – Flesh to Metal**

**By RedStar101**

Cast List

Not owned by me :~

_Autobots_

Optimus Prime – Leader of the Autobots

Ratchet – Medical Bot

Sideswipe – Second in Command/Warrior Bot

Sunstreaker – Warrior Bot

Bumblebee – Scout Bot

Mudflap – Infiltrator

Skids – Warrior Bot

Hot Rod – Warrior Bot

_Decepticons_

Starscream – Leader of the Decepticons

Thundercracker – Warrior Bot

Soundwave – Communications/Spy Bot

Barricade – Scout & Hunter Bot

Brawl – Ground Assault Bot

Bonecrusher – Demolitions Bot

Frenzy – Hacker Bot

_Humans_

Sam Witwicky – Human

Owned by me :~

Private David Mitchell – (Main Character) 21 year old Human Male

_Author note_

I'm new to the Transformers fandom (Although I remember watching a few cartoons when I was around 8 years old) and I have watched all three movies so forgive me if I get things wrong. All Autobots are property and copyrighted to Hasbro & Sam Witwicky is owned by DreamWorks Pictures (Not sure how of if I will use Sam in my story but I include him in my cast list should I decide to use him) and lastly David Mitchell belongs to me.

**Chapter 1**

_Timeline: 3 months after the events of Transformers Dark Side of the Moon_

Private David Mitchell walked along the corridor of the Marine Base's main command building in Washington. David was 5' 6" tall, strong build, with brown hair, blue eyes and good looking face added in. He wore the uniform of a special marine having been through rigorous training, he was best of the best. He walked towards the commanders office and knocked on the door and awaited a response. A voice answered "Come in" David opened the door of the office and entered. Inside the office, sat at the desk, was Base Commander Colonel James Hammond. To the side by the window stood a man David did not know. The man was in a Army Uniform with the Rank Insignia of Major.

David stood to attention and says "Private David Mitchell reporting as ordered Sir!" the Colonel looks up from the file that is on his desk and says "At ease private and take a seat" David nods and sits down. Two minutes of silence passed as David watches the Colonel read over the file that was in front of him. The colonel then broke the silence and says "Private may I introduce you to Major William Lennox" the Major turned around from the window and nods to David who says "It is a honor to meet you Major" David had heard of the Major while in training. The Major's battle tactics were required reading, David also knew the Major was field Commander of the special NEST Unit which was formed of a specially selected soldiers and Mechanical Aliens who had arrived on Earth a few years ago. The commander says "Private, the Major is here to offer you an opportunity, I'll let him explain"

The Major sits down on a chair beside David and says "Private, as you may or may not be aware I am in charge of a Special Unit called NEST and the purpose of NEST is to defend the Earth from a Robotic Force known as the Decepticons, the reason why I have asked Colonel Hammond to call you here today is because I have read your file and I am impressed with what I have read" The major reaches to a file that lays on the table and says "Before I open this file Private I have here your transfer orders, you are now assigned to NEST" David nods and says "I am honored Sir thank you" the Major nods and says "You may not thank me when I tell you the other reason why I requested you to be transferred to NEST" the major picks up another file with 'TOP SECRET' on the cover and the Major says "Private what I am about to brief you on is Top Secret and you must not reveal to anybody outside this room who hasn't already been briefed on the mission, the list of people briefed is short but can be found in this file" The major hands David the file and David opens the file as the Major says "3 months ago a renegade Autobot named Sentinel Prime attempted to transport the Autobot's and Decepticons home Cybertron here with technology created by Sentinel Prime known as Pillars which if activated would create a space bridge" David nods as he listens while reading the file and the Major continues "Now those Pillars were disabled when we destroyed the Main Control pillar in Chicago. However according to Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader, Sentinel Prime also managed to create a second All Spark which was stored on the ship in which Sentinel Prime crash on the Moon in" David looks at a picture taken of the original All Spark.

The Major says "Now we know the Russians used probes to bring back 95 pillars and those we have recovered however the second All Spark is missing and we failed to locate it aboard the wrecked ship which can only mean either the Russians have the All Spark or somebody else has" David nods and the Major says "Intelligence has intercepted several coded signals to and from a Base located in Vladikavkaz, now the reason why I have selected you for this mission is because your performances under stealth are one of the best we've seen in the army" David nods and the Major says "Your mission is to infiltrate the base and see if the second All Spark is located there" David nods and asks "Will I be going in alone?" the Major shakes his head and says "You'll be taking one of the Autobots with you on this mission, the Autobot's designation is Mudflap" David nods and asks "When do I leave?" the Major says "Tomorrow night, in that file you will find maps of the base and our latest intelligence report, read it and memorize it because you will not be able to take the file with you" David nods and the Colonel says "Your dismissed Private and good luck with the new assignment" David gets up, he shakes the Colonel's hand and heads towards the door before the Major says "Oh and one more thing Private, I can't stress enough how important we get the second All Spark, if it falls into the hands of the Decepticons then all hell will break loose" David nods and says "Understood sir" David opens the door and leaves the office.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
